Arriving at Hogwarts
by jp22102000
Summary: Victorie Weasley arrives at Hogwarts and meets the new Charms Professor.
The sun began to set over Hogwarts as the Hogwarts express pulled into the station. Students began to pile out of the card eager to start the new year. Soon the older students would be heading to the carriages to take them up to the school, while the first years would be heading to the boats to take them across the lake.

While most students gathered in groups, one young girl stood alone. She cast her gaze nervously downward, avoiding eye contact with other students, her long silvery blond hair hiding the sides of her face. Occasionally an older girl would pass her giving her an envious glance. While the young girl didn't see any of the looks, she certainly felt them.

Finally one older girl, who appeared to have a prefects badge pinned to her robes saw the young girl and pitied her.

"It will be alright" the older girl said to the younger in order to reassure her.

"This is the first time I will be away from home" she said meekly as she continued to study the sidewalk.

Just then a group of girls who looked to be in their third or fourth years, marched past giggling and gossiping to one another.

"Did you see him?" one asked another.

"He is sooo handsome" another said with a dreamy sigh.

"I can't wait for his class this year" a third chimed in.

The gossip didn't escape the ears of the young first year. She turned to the oldest girl and whispered "Whom were they talking about?"

"Most likely the new Head of Ravenclaw. He will be the new charms teacher since Professor Flitwick will be the new Headmaster. He must be around here on the platform" she claimed as she looked around. "There he is right there" she continued and pointed to a man directing groups of students about 20 feet away.

The youngest girl looked in the direction the older girl was pointing. There she saw the man, who looked to be in his mid thirties. He had dark brown hair, and thin but not frail build, and had fashionable sense as he was well dress wearing fine robes. The second girl who spoke about him was right, the man was extremely handsome. The young first year was instantly smitten with the new professor.

"He _is_ handsome" the young girl told the oldest, as she eyed the professor with great interest.

"Yes, he is" she replied with a smile on her face. "I got to know him last year while I was a prefect when he was assisting Professor Flitwick. Would you like to meet him?"

The young girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Professor!" the older girl called out to him.

The man looked up from his paper in their direction. "Jessica!" he called out as his face lit up. "How good to see you again!" he continued as he walked over to the two girls. "I hope you will again be assisting me as a teacher's aide this year?" he asked her.

"Of course professor" she replied with a smile on her face. "But I have someone here who wishes to meet you." She motioned to the young girl. "Professor Davies, this is..."

"Victoire Weasley" the man answered before the oldest could finish.

The young girls jaw dropped. "You... You know my name?" she asked the professor.

"I saw you name on the list of first years. I guessed it could only be you, you are the spitting image of you mother" Professor Davies replied with a smile.

"You know my mother?" Victoire asked with her eyes wide.

"You can say our paths have crossed several times" Professor Davies replied with a light laugh.

"Can I be in your house?" Victoire asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry but that is up to the Sorting Hat" he replied quite flattered. "I suspect you will be in Gryffindor like the rest of your father's side of the family. Also your mother didn't lack any courage either. Saved my life at the battle, she did."

"REALLY?" Victoire replied as her eyes widened even more in amazement.

"Yes" Professor Davies replied with a smile. "But that doesn't mean I am going to take it easy on you in Charms class however. You mother was very talented with Charms so I am holding you to the highest standards" he teased.

"But how did she save your life?" Victoire begged.

"Unfortunately there is not enough time to tell that story" he answered. "You will have to head to the boats soon. However I think there will be plenty of time over the next seven years for me to tell you the tale."


End file.
